A Curious Night
by FerOdair
Summary: NEW CHAPTER Un Rypay con un final completamente inesperado. ahora son un par de ONESHOT Por favor R&R dejen reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**A Curious Night**

Era una noche oscura y lluviosa, normalmente los padres de Sharpay y Ryan nunca estaban en casa. Aquella vez, no fue la excepción.

Desde que eran muy pequeños, ambos siempre tuvieron un temor desmesurado a los relámpagos y a los ruidos que producía la lluvia al chocar con el vidrio de la ventana. Aquella noche sólo Sharpay despertó cuando la tormenta se tornó violenta y un ligero estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo. Tenía miedo.

_**Sharpay P.O.V**_

_Los relámpagos dejan un resplandor plateado sobre mi cama. Estoy tan asustada que no puedo moverme. ¡Por Dios, Sharpay, ya no eres una niña!._

_No, no logro reponerme_

_¿Qué diría Ryan si lo llamo... o mejor aún... si voy a su habitación y le pido que me deje quedarme con él?_

_¿Se burlaría de mi?_

_No voy a detenerme aquí a imaginar la reacción de mi hermano, no me importa lo que haga o diga... yo me estoy muriendo de miedo, además es probable que él también esté algo asustado_

_**Fin Sharpay P.O.V.**_

Todas las luces estaban apagadas, hacía un rato que los empleados de la casa dormían. En la habitación de Ryan tampoco había luz. Sharpay caminó sujetando una almohada hacia la puerta cerrada, tomó el picaporte y lo giró para abrir, el ruido suave de la madera hizo que la chica se sobresaltara

_**Ryan P.O.V.**_

_Creí que estaba soñando pero no, tenía bien abiertos los ojos y alguien estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta, no sé porque no grité ni sentí temor. Una figura delgada se acercó a mi cama y se sentó del lado derecho... mi corazón estaba latiendo rápido, además afuera estaba lloviendo muy fuerte y aunque ya estoy grande me da un poco de miedo._

_-Ry¿estás despierto?_

_La voz de Sharpay me tranquilizó_

_-¿Qué sucede Shar?_

_-Esta lloviendo muy fuerte... tengo frío_

_-Deberías ponerte otra frazada_

_-Prefiero quedarme aquí contigo... ¿puedo?_

_-Claro, ven_

_Ella se metió debajo del edredón y se acomodó a mi lado, su cabeza estaba junto a mi pecho. Le pasé una mano por el cabello y le susurré un "Buenas noches, Sharpay". Era una suerte que no tendría que dormir solo._

_**Fin Ryan P.O.V.**_

Pero él no pudo conciliar el sueño. Se quedó un largo rato mirando a su hermana que dormía junto a él. Y la verdad es que la veía tan bella... así, con los ojos cerrados y esa expresión de niña inocente. La tormenta empezaba a hacerse más intensa, el viento movía frenético los árboles. Ryan sintió que Sharpay se estremecía y se acomodó para que ella apoyara la cabeza en su pecho y él pudiera abrazarla. Sentía de pronto que era el chico más valiente del mundo y que estaba ahí para protegerla. Luego de un rato, cerró los ojos y se durmió.

Quizá pasaron veinte minutos, Sharpay abrió los ojos y se encontró acostada sobre el pecho de un muchacho, por un momento olvidó dónde estaba y creyó que aquello era otro de sus sueños con Troy... muy comunes por aquellos días. Ryan respiraba suavemente. La rubia se volvió a ver al chico, y se dio cuenta de que era su hermano.

Sin pensar en otra cosa, se quedó mirándolo dormir, algo era cierto, Ryan era sumamente bien parecido.

Un rayo cayó produciendo un fuerte ruido... y ella no se asustó... estar ahí la hacía sentirse segura. Una voz desconocida exclamó dentro de su cabeza "de verdad que es guapísimo", ella acarició suavemente su mejilla... la piel del chico estaba agradablemente tibia... y la misma voz le susurró "bésalo", la lluvia chocaba con los vidrios de la ventana, y el único impulso que ella tenía era de besarlo... algo estaba ocurriendo que su sentido común no funcionaba, él era su hermano y ¡sentía unas ganas tremendas de besarlo!

Sharpay tocó con la punta de los dedos los labios del chico, él se despertó y abrió la boca pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella ya se había colocado muy cerca de su rostro y estaba lista para darle un beso. Al principio sólo rozó sus labios contra lo suyos, luego muy suavemente comenzó a besarlo. Ryan estaba impresionado, nunca se esperó algo así de su hermana, pero no tardó en corresponderle, haciendo el beso un poquito más intenso hasta que ella lo soltó con un suspiro.

Sharpay le sonrió, y luego inmediatamente cambio su expresión a una cara de vergüenza

-Yo, Ryan... lo siento, no debí...

-Shar... olvídalo... esto... déjalo así

-Tienes razón, buenas noches Ry

-Buenas noches

Sharpay se recostó mirando hacia la derecha, y Ryan a la izquierda, dándose la espalda mutuamente.

5 minutos después estaban besándose de nuevo, él acariciaba su espalda y ella lo sujetaba suavemente.

Quizá era algo que querían hacer desde hace tiempo.

Ryan se colocó sobre ella para besarle el cuello haciendo que la chica suspirara de placer. Sharpay se deshizo de la camiseta de Ryan, él se aturdió un poco porque enserio hacía frío y ¡ella quitándole el pijama! Sharpay se dio cuenta y lo acomodó en la cama para que quedara bajo su cuerpo, la chica comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el pecho haciendo que él se deshiciera en gemidos.

Habían olvidado dónde estaban y qué eran en realidad, ella lo veía sólo como un chico y él a ella como la chica más linda del universo.

Ryan decidió no quedarse atrás, tenía que cobrarle a Sharpay el frío que le dio cuando ella le quitó la camiseta. Sin dejar de besarla y aprovechando que ella estaba sobre él, le quitó la parte de arriba del pijama, que era una especie de blusa de tirantes delgados en algodón, afortunadamente traía sujetador.

-¡Ryan Evans! Esta me la pagas

Él estaba riéndose con ganas y ella lo miraba fingiendo estar muy molesta. Ryan se dio cuenta de que la había hecho enojar. La chica estaba sentada en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos sobre el pecho y una expresión muy seria, el muchacho se acercó

-Shar... ¿estas enojada? Tu empezaste el juego, casi me matas de frío. Shar... ¡responde!- ella evitaba mirarlo- oh vamos no fue tan grave ¿Shar?

Inesperadamente ella lo empujó, el chico cayó de espaldas en la cama y con un movimiento rápido ella le quitó el pantalón del pijama dejándolo en bóxers

-Ahora si tienes frío ¿no?- exclamó ella riéndose

-¡No es justo! Me tomaste desprevenido, devuélvemelo

-Búscalo si lo quieres- dijo ella haciendo una pelota con el pantalón que arrojó hacia un rincón de la habitación

Y en ese preciso momento un relámpago especialmente estremecedor cayó con toda su intensidad, Ryan miró sobresaltado la ventana

-Creo que sobreviviré sin el- aseguró metiéndose bajo el edredón

Sharpay lo siguió y una vez que estuvo frente a él comenzó a reírse

-Ry tiene miedo

-No más que tú, hermanita

-¿Sabes? Tengo más frío que miedo

-Eso se arregla fácil, ven- dijo haciéndole señas para que lo abrazara

Ella se acercó, su cara junto al pecho de Ryan , que a pesar del clima estaba agradablemente tibio

-Te quiero

-Yo también

-Pero como hermano ¿no?

Él se quedó callado

-Hace un rato que nos besamos... sentí algo diferente... y me sentí culpable

-No es la primera vez que nos besamos... hace algunos años lo hacíamos frecuentemente

-Pero bueno, éramos muy pequeños... y a todo el mundo le parecía encantador, no creo que mamá se pusiera especialmente feliz si llegara a enterarse que nos besamos

-Nadie va a enterarse, descuida Ry... eh... yo debo decir que también sentí algo diferente, espero que eso te haga sentir mejor

Él la miró sin poder creer lo que oía

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Aja y es de lo más maravilloso que he disfrutado en la vida

Ella se acercó a él para besarlo de nuevo, y dadas las circunstancias el beso no tardó en volverse apasionado, intenso... él no traía encima algo más que sus bóxers y ella sólo conservaba además de la parte de abajo de su pijama, el sujetador sobre su pecho que pasados unos minutos se unió a su blusa, la camiseta y el pantalón de Ryan en el suelo de la habitación.

La tempestad afuera seguía y ninguno de los dos prestaba atención a los ruidos detrás de la ventana, estaban ahí, sin posibilidad alguna de ser descubiertos amándose como nunca habían hecho con alguien más.

Ryan por fin retiró la parte baja de la pijama de Sharpay, quedando en igualdad de condiciones, pero no estaba seguro de querer continuar, ella notó sus nervios...

-Ry ¿es la primera vez que...?

Él negó con la cabeza

-No, pero pensé que tú...

-Tampoco lo es

El chico, extrañamente más confiado la besó de nuevo, acomodándose encima, ella lo acariciaba por todas partes... realmente quería que aquello ocurriera y estaba a punto de suceder.

Entonces un ruido tremendo hizo que ambos se estremecieran, un relámpago había caído muy cerca de la casa.

Y los dos despertaron, cada uno en su cama y completamente vestidos... **¡TODO HABÍA SIDO UN SUEÑO MUY EXTRAÑO!.**

Sharpay estaba completamente desconcertada... hubiese jurado que hace unos minutos estaba con Ryan... él también estaba confundido... aquél sueño fue tan real.

Un nuevo estruendo de lluvia se dejó escuchar

-Me pregunto si Ryan estará despierto

-¿Será que Sharpay no esté muriéndose de miedo?

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**A Curious Night: unos días después**

**_Dedicado a Lad-Jossie, laula1992, sharpayevans19 y Princess.Delacour que pidieron continuación del oneshot_**

* * *

Cinco días después, Sharpay seguía pensando en la noche de lluvia. Recordó el día siguiente en el desayuno

**_Flash back_**

Ryan estaba ya en la mesa cuando ella bajó a desayunar, le dijo "Buenos días, Ry" y también se sentó, él respondió al saludo. Mientras comían no hacían más que lanzarse miradas furtivas. Los recuerdos del sueño aún estaban muy recientes: él besándola y ella acariciando su suave piel...

-¿A qué hora sales hoy?- preguntó ella

-Tengo clase de deportes, creo que a las 2:30 ya estoy libre

-Hoy tenemos que comer con los amigos de papá ¿recuerdas?

El padre asistiría a una importante reunión y llevaría a sus hijos con él

-Si, no lo olvidé... estaré aquí a tiempo... entonces ¿nos vamos en autos separados?

-Creo que sería lo mejor porque yo salgo a la 1:20 de clases

Cada uno sacó su auto del estacionamiento y se fueron rumbo a East High, hacía mucho tiempo que no iban separados al colegio. Casi al mismo tiempo encendieron la radio y la misma canción se escuchó en ambos vehículos:

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful it's true_

_I saw your face in a crowded place,_

_And I don't know what to do,_

_I will never be with you._

_There must be an angel, with a smile on her face,_

_when she thought up that I should be with you_

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,_

_When she thought up that I should be with you._

_But it's time to face the truth,_

_I will never be with you._

Y también los dos dijeron justo al mismo tiempo

-¡Lo que faltaba, una canción romántica para acabar de arruinarme el día!

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

Y como dije antes, cinco días después seguían pensando, ambos, en el asunto, aunque Ryan un poco diferente... cada noche tenía problemas para dormirse porque una parte de él temía que sueño se repitiera, la otra parte no tenía ningún problema con eso.

A ninguno de los dos se les había ocurrido hablar sobre el asunto porque les preocupaba la reacción del otro, sin embargo lo hablaron, una noche luego de tener una fiesta muy alocada en su casa

Los Evans ya no soportaban la presión que les provocaba pensar en la noche de la tormenta así que aprovechando que sus padres iban a California, ellos ofrecieron una fiesta a la que invitaron a todos los del equipo de Baloncesto y Porristas, a los del club de Teatro y a muchos otros.. También los padres de Troy estaba fuera de la ciudad, los chicos deportistas que nunca probaban alcohol se olvidaron por esa noche de las enseñanzas del entrenador Bolton y bebieron mucho, Ryan estaba con Troy y los demás y también acabó bastante bebido. Gabriella, Taylor y Kelsi con ayuda de algunas porristas se llevaron a cada uno a casa. Sharpay despidió a los invitados y envió a descansar a los empleados de la casa mientras Ryan estaba sentado en un sofá medio dormido. Ella nunca lo había visto bebido y la verdad no le gustaba mucho.

-Ryan ¡despierta no puedes quedarte aquí, vamos, te llevo a tu recámara!

El chico no respondía

-Ryan- dijo ella moviéndolo bruscamente

Él abrió lo ojos, estaba bien despierto

-Shar... lo siento creo que bebí un par de vasos de más- dijo poniendo cara de avergonzado

-¿Un par?- respondió ella sonriendo por la cara que había puesto su hermano- creo que fueron muchos,_ querido_

-¡Me llamaste _querido_¡Qué tierno, Shar, la verdad!

Ella lo miró, pensó que él no estaba muy conciente

-¿No crees que con algo más de beber tendría fuerzas para subir las escaleras?

-No Ryan, ya tomaste mucho

-Vamos, una más y tú te tomas una conmigo

Ella aceptó

Entre los dos se terminaron toda una botella y estaban en un estado de euforia... algo así como Jack y Lizzie en los Piratas del Caribe, Ryan y Sharpay empezaron a bailar y cantar

_Move it to the groove _

'_Til the music stops _

_Do the bop bop, bop to the top _

_Don't ever stop _

_Bop to the top_

-Siempre me ha fascinado tu forma de bailar... eres increíble... te admiro- dijo sentándose en un sofá y jalando a Sharpay para que se sentara junto a él

-Tú también eres increíble, Ry

-No sólo increíble, también soy el más apuesto de East High...

Sharpay se recostó en su pecho

-Ryan... debe ser terrible vivir siempre bajo mi sombra

-Lo es... pero es infinitamente satisfactorio estar detrás de ti todo el día

-¿Ah si? Y ¿puedo saber porqué?

-Bueno... es lógico... eres la más bella de todo el instituto... ¿quién no querría estar contigo?

-Pero tú eres mi hermano, así que no vale- dijo ella dándole golpecitos en la nariz

-Hace cinco días yo no era tu hermano

-¿Cómo dices?

-Fue un sueño... en realidad nunca ocurrió... llovía y tú y yo...

Sharpay de inmediato supo a qué se refería Ryan

-Creo que ya me voy a dormir... hasta mañana Ry

La chica se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras

-Espérame... también quiero irme a dormir a mi habitación... este sofá es incómodo

Los dos subieron despacio la escalera hasta que estuvieron frente a las puertas de sus respectivas habitaciones, en el pasillo

-Buenas noches, Ry

-Buenas noches, Shar

Se dieron la vuelta para abrir la puerta, y de pronto se volvieron mirándose a los ojos

-¿Qué era lo que me decías de ese sueño, Ry?

-Ocurrió hace cinco días, ya te dije...

-¿Y que pasaba en el sueño?

-Tú y yo nos besábamos... digamos muy apasionadamente

Sharpay abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida

-Es curioso, soñé lo mismo, también hace cinco días

-Ah... es bastante raro eso ¿no crees?

-Pero dime algo, Ry ¿qué tal estuvo?

-Me avergüenza decir que fue fantástico

-El mío igual... no he dejado de pensar en ello

Los dos se miraron durante varios minutos sin decir nada

-Pero tú estás enamorada de Troy

-¿Y quién te dijo eso?

Sharpay tomó a Ryan del cuello de su camisa y lo atrajo hacia ella

-Si me gustara Troy ¿haría esto?- preguntó ella antes de besarlo apasionadamente

-Creo que no- respondió Ryan cuando el beso terminó

Volvieron a besarse, ella rodeó la cintura de Ryan con sus piernas, él la dejó caer sobre la alfombra sin dejar de besarla, Sharpay se deshizo de la camisa de él mientras Ryan intentaba bajar la falda de ella

-Alguien puede vernos aquí ¿qué tal tu habitación?- preguntó ella haciendo un gran esfuerzo, deteniéndolo momentáneamente

Él asintió, la alzó en brazos y la llevó a su habitación. Una vez ahí cerró la puerta.

* * *

Bueno gracias por los reviews y me gustaría saber que opinan de éste

bye!


End file.
